Will Truman
Character history Will Truman was born on October 23, 1966, in Bridgeport, Connecticut, to WASP parents Marilyn (Blythe Danner) and George (Sydney Pollack); he has two brothers, Paul and Sam. Will came out in 1985, during college, when he started to believe — after being told repeatedly by Jack McFarland — that his relationship with Grace masked his true sexuality. After graduating from Columbia University and the New York University School of Law, he worked for a big-time law firm on track to make partner but decided to quit and start his own practice. This fell through in the show's second season, and he began working for Doucette & Stein, a firm that he worked for until the end of the seventh season. His next job was working for the mysterious Malcolm (Alec Baldwin), but that came to an end when Malcolm revealed that he was an FBI agent. In the eighth season, Will took a job at the Coalition of Justice, a business providing legal support for people who cannot afford it, though he ultimately returned to Doucette & Stein, having taken back his old job after being offered a partnership by his new boss at the firm. Birthday and age Throughout Will's life, every birthday has ended with someone - or everyone - else stealing the limelight. This is the plot of several episodes of the show, including "Will On Ice," "Gypsies, Tramps & Weed," and "Key Party." The conflicting nature of the air dates for these episodes puts his birthday somewhere between October and January, although October is the most probable. In one episode Will says that his Zodiac Sign is the Scorpio, which means that he was is born in either October or November, but in two other episodes, Jack says that he is a Libra, which is September and October. It is therefore the most correct to think that Will was born in October, but as said, it cannot be certain. Although there are a lot of signs that Will is born in 1966, some episodes say different. In a late 2005 episode, Will says that he is 41, which means that would have been born in 1964. But if so, he and Grace wouldn’t have been in college together due to a 3 years age difference, so it is therefore believed that Will was overexaggerating about his age. He also says that he came out when he was 19. Will came out in November 1985, and if he was born in 1964, that wouldn’t be correct. It is therefore believed that Will was born in October 1966. Children Will almost donated sperm to his high school girlfriend Clarie (Megyn Price) so she could have a baby but Grace didn't want Claire to have a baby with Will because that would have ruined her "B-Plan". Which was that someday she would use Will as a surrogate father. Will and vince do have a surrogate son, Called Ben. Ben only appeared in the series finale in 2006. The episode shows he went to college and married Grace's daughter Lila. This reunites Will and Grace. He was played by actor Ben Newmark